In the past, it has been the practice in setting up a numerically controlled machine, either (a) to manually adjust in its tool holder the axial position of each of the tools used by the machine, or (b) to first insert each tool in its tool holder in loosely held position, then to advance each tool against a stop located at a selected zero position to move the tool to adjusted position in its tool holder, and then to tighten each tool individually.